Spooky Scary Skeletons
center right They are spooky and scary. They are everywhere. They are f***ing skeletons. Revenant (Doom 2) Let`s go back in time to the 90`s. Picture this: Doom 2 is released, thousands of people buy it and start playing, they reach MAP 6, kill a couple of shotgunners and then, suddenly... "RAAAAAH". A SKELETON WITH ROCKET LAUNCHERS ON IT`S SHOULDERS ATTACKS THEM OUTTA NOWHERE. IT SHOOTS HOMING F*CKING MISSILES. THE PLAYERS ARE AFRAID OF THIS ENEMY FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES. That`s the Revenant in a nutshell right there. Hope you have good dodge skills, buddy, or else you`re boned. Haha, get it? GET IT?! Mr. Bones Coming straight from Roller Coaster Tycoon 2, Mr. Bones has its own roller coaster : "Mr. Bones' Wild Ride". The long-ass ride lasts for FOUR in-game YEARS, but it never ends. Mr. Bones' catchphrase is : "THE RIDE NEVER ENDS". Lewis the Skeleton This one comes from Mystery Skulls. I'll describe this one as "Fred from Scooby-Doo, who died from suffocation, because he had his head stuck in a pink paint bucket, and who got reanimated by a necromancer". But it's actually better than that. Sans and Papyrus It's not just one skeleton, it's TWO skeletons, and they are bros. Coming from Undertale, Papyrus makes fantastic pastas, and Sans dunks your head on for breakfast if you touch his pals. Oshare Bones That one is another skeleton, who's even more fab than Lady goddamn Gaga. He comes from the Puyo Pop franchise, and the best part is that Faccia likes this guy. The Great Abonecalypse is near. Dry Bones They're reanimated dead koopas from Mario games. They've invaded pratically every single goddamn game, then Mario brutalizes them. Faccia also likes these guys, we are so boned right now. Ghost Rider The Ghost Rider is a superhero coming from Marvel comics, he even has his own movies. He basically is a skeletal actor who rides a truck-sized bike and whose head is on fire. Hell's gates are open. Jack Skellington You can thank Tim f***ing Burton and Disney for this one. This guy comes from The Nightmare Before Christmas, and may be a cousin of Slenderman, because of his size and slenderness. What the heck. Bone Courtier & Bone Bearer These skeltals come straight from Darkest Dungeon by Red Hook Games. Bone Courtier He likes tempting goblets of wine. He likes stress. He also likes tempting you with goblets of old acidic wine to cause stress. Type "THANK MR. COURTIER" in the comments so good stress and afflictions may come to you. Stress stress stress. Stress. JESUS CHRIST HOW STRESSFUL Bone Bearer This skeleton's very presence makes other skeletons stronger. He is a flag bearer, hence the name Bone Bearer. He also has a TRUMPET. HE PLAYS IT TO MAKE OTHER SKELTALS EVEN STRONGER THAN THEY WERE BEFORE. Doot doot! Skull Trumpet Similarly to the previous skeleton, this one has a trumpet. And since it is a gif, it constantly doots ultrasounds. As a result, when looking at the gif, you think the doots are inaudible. But actually, you're converting the ultrasounds into audible doots at this very moment. intensifies Gallery (WARNING: SPOOKY) Mrbones.png|Mr. Bones ("THE RIDE NEVER ENDS") Lewis.jpg|Lewis the Skeleton ("THOSE MEDDLING KIDS") PapySans.jpg|Left to right : Papyrus and Sans ("Ur not gona haev a gud tiem") Oshare.png|Oshare Bones Drybones.jpg|Dry Bones Ghostrider.jpg|Ghost Rider Jack.jpg|Jack Skellington ("WHAT'S THIS?") Tumblr_m8t7bxSG2k1r61mz1o5_250.gif|Skull Trumpet *doot* Category:Spooky Category:Scary Category:Skeletons Category:2spooky4u Category:Undertale Category:Lawl Category:Amazing Category:Lovecraftian Category:Stress Category:Doot Doot